The proliferation of normal cells is thought to be regulated by growth-promoting proto-oncogenes counterbalanced by growth-constraining tumor-suppressor genes. Mutations that potentiate the activities of proto-oncogenes create the oncogenes that force the growth of neoplastic cells. Conversely, genetic lesions that inactivate tumor suppressor genes, generally through mutation(s) that lead to a cell being homozygous for the inactivated tumor suppressor allele, can liberate the cell from the normal replicative constraints imposed by these genes. Usually, an inactivated tumor suppressor gene (e.g., p53, RB, DCC, NF-1) in combination with the formation of an activated oncogene (i.e., a proto-oncogene containing an activating structural or regulatory mutation) can yield a neoplastic cell capable of essentially unconstrained growth (i.e., a transformed cell).
Oncogenic transformation of cells leads to a number of changes in cellular metabolism, physiology, and morphology. One characteristic alteration of oncogenically transformed cells is a loss of responsiveness to constraints on cell proliferation and differentiation normally imposed by the appropriate expression of cell-growth regulatory genes.
While different types of genetic alterations may all lead to altered expression or function of cell-growth regulatory genes and to abnormal growth, it is generally believed that more than one event is required to lead to neoplastic transformation of a normal cell to a malignant one (Land et al. (1983) Nature 304: 596; Weinberg R A (1989) Cancer Res. 49: 3713). The precise molecular pathways and secondary changes leading to malignant transformation for most cell types are not clear. A number of cases have been reported in which altered expression or activity of some proteins with putative cell-cycle control functions and/or implicated in the formation of functional transcriptional complexes, such as p53 and RB, can lead to loss of proliferation control in cells (Ullrich et al. (1992) J. Biol. Chem. 267: 15259; Hollstein et al. (1991) Science 253: 49; Sager R (1992) Curr. Opin. Cell. Biol. 4: 155; Levine et al. (1991) Nature 351: 453).
Some oncogenes have been found to possess characteristic activating mutations in a significant fraction of certain cancers. For example, particular mutations in the ras.sup.H and ras.sup.K coding regions (e.g., codon 12, codon 61; Parada et al. (1984) Nature 312: 649) and the APC gene (Powell et al. (1992) Nature 359: 235) are associated with oncogenic transformation of cultured cells and are present in a striking percentage of specific human cancers (e.g., colon adenocarcinoma, bladder carcinoma, lung carcinoma and adenocarcinoma, hepatocarcinoma). These findings have led to the development of diagnostic and therapeutic reagents (e.g., polynucleotide probes and antibodies) that specifically recognize the activated form(s) of such oncogenes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,787 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,706).
The excessive or inappropriate expression of other oncogenes, such as myc, erbB-2, and pim-1, appears to be able to potentiate oncogenic transformation without necessarily requiring the presence of activating mutation(s) in the coding region. Overexpression of erbB-2 is frequently found in adenocarcinoma of the breast, stomach, and ovary, and erbB-2 levels in these cell types might serve as a diagnostic marker for neoplasia and/or may correlate with a specific tumor phenotype (e.g., resistance to specific drugs, growth rate, differentiation state).
Transgenic animals harboring various oncogenes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,866 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,571) or functionally disrupted tumor suppressor genes (Donehower et al. (1992) Nature 356: 215) have been described for use in carcinogen screening assays, among other potential uses.
Despite this progress in developing a more defined model of the molecular mechanisms underlying the transformed phenotype and neoplasia, few significant therapeutic methods applicable to treating cancer beyond conventional chemotherapy have resulted. Many conventional chemotherapeutic agents have a low therapeutic index, with therapeutic dosage levels being at or near dosage levels which produce toxicity. Toxic side effects of most conventional chemotherapeutic agents are unpleasant and lead to life-threatening bone marrow suppression, among other side effects.
Recent approaches for performing gene therapy to correct or supplement defective alleles which cause congenital diseases, such as cystic fibrosis, have been attempted with reports of limited initial success. Some gene therapy approaches involve transducing a polynucleotide sequence capable of expressing a functional copy of a defective allele into a cell in vivo using replication-deficient recombinant adenovirus (Rosenfeld et al. (1992) Cell 68: 143). Some of these gene therapy methods are efficient at transducing polynucleotides into isolated cells explanted from a patient, but have not been shown to be highly efficient in vivo. Therapeutic approaches to cancer which rely on transfection of explanted tumor cells with polynucleotides encoding tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and interleukin-2 (IL-2) have been described (Pardoll D (1992) Curr. Opin. Oncol. 4: 1124).
Although it might someday prove possible for gene therapy methods to be adapted to correct defective alleles of oncogenes or tumor suppressor genes in transformed cells in vivo, present gene therapy methods have not been reported to be able to efficiently transduce and correctly target (e.g., by homologous recombination) a sufficient percentage of neoplastic cells for practical gene therapy of neoplasia in situ. The nature of cancer biology mandates that a substantial fraction of the neoplastic cells, preferably all of the clonal progeny of the transformed cell, are ablated for an effective therapeutic effect. Moreover, present methods for gene therapy are very expensive, requiring ex vivo culturing of explanted cells prior to reintroduction into a patient. Widespread application of such methods, even if they were effective, would be prohibitively expensive.
Thus there exists a need in the art for methods and compositions for diagnosis and therapy of neoplastic diseases, especially for methods which selectively ablate neoplastic cells without the undesirable killing of non-neoplastic cells that is typical of conventional antineoplastic chemotherapy. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.
The references discussed herein are provided solely for their disclosure prior to the filing date of the present application. Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that the inventors are not entitled to antedate such disclosure by virtue of prior invention.